


Words Hurt Man

by AceMistakes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: i don't really know if I finished this, kinda strong language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: Protective squip squad apparently......





	Words Hurt Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to reread.....this is so old and I've progressed so much since this but I still wanted to post it. 
> 
> Also please ignore the title.....I couldn't think of one and didn't have one before.

”How are you even popular? What did you earn this through having sex with all of them, freak?” a girl, who Jeremy couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of, sneered. Her hands on her hips. 

Jeremy curled into himself slightly and shrugged. “I-I don’t r-really-...” he trailed off trying to search for some sort of answer. He honestly had no clue why the popular kids decided to take him and Michael under their wing. Jeremy felt tears gather in his eyes.

The girl laughed. “Awe is the little unpopular baby gonna cry?” she taunted.

Jeremy started shaking slightly. Everything that the squip said flooding his thoughts, every negative thought about himself made him feel like he was drowning. 

The girl opened her mouth to say something else but she was interrupted. “Excuse me bitch but who do you think you are?” another voice sneered. Next thing Jeremy knew he was engulfed in a hug by Christine, Michael was leading them both away from the girl, and Chloe was standing in front of the girl. Jake, Jenna, Rich, and Brooke all stood around Michael, Christine, and Jeremy facing the girl.

The girl turned pale and looked around at everyone nervously. “I-uhm…” she paused and gathered her strength. “Why do you guys even care about a loser like him? He was a nobody and now all of a sudden you’re protecting him?” she retorted.

Chloe glared at the girl. “Who we do and do not hang out with is none of your business.” she snarled and pointed a finger at the girl. “Now scram before I ruin your social life.”

The girl paled even more and ran off. Chloe turned back to the group and huffed out a, “Man, she’s a bitch.” Chloe walked over to see how Jeremy was doing. The poor boy was shaking in Christine’s arms, head buried in her shoulder, and she could hear faint snuffles. Michael was rubbing Jeremy’s back and Brooke was running her fingers through his hair and also murmuring various praises to the boy.

Chloe stood by Rich who had his arms crossed and was watching the scene with an expression that screamed that he wanted to help in someway but didn’t know what to do. Rich looked slightly teary eyed himself and Chloe wondered what Jeremy might have said that could have tipped the shorter boy off as well.

”How about we all head back to Jeremy’s house and hang out?” Christine suggested once Jeremy seemed to calm down. Luckily this happened at the end of school so they wouldn’t have to skip any classes. 

Jake smiled a little. “You mean cuddle?” he questioned with a slightly teasing tone.

”Obviously.” Christine replied with a smile in Jake’s direction. 

Jeremy was quiet where he stood behind Michael. Christine glanced at Jeremy before looking down and lacing their fingers together. Jeremy also looked down at their hands and blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @acemistakes


End file.
